


Enchant Me

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Super City [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asthma, M/M, Secret Identity, Sharing a Room, Superhero! Michael, Supers are all stuck in an apartment together and monitored by government, nobody's really sure Octavian has powers, not very secret anymore, or a room, son of a CEO Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: “I can see the future,” Octavian protested or where Octavian gets into Super City and runs into Michael Khale, who’s slightly amused at Octavian’s presence.Don't have to have read the previous works in the series to understand this. There's not much overlap.





	Enchant Me

**Author's Note:**

> I used my own experiences with asthma for Octavian's little episode.

“I can see the future,” Octavian protested to the Super City guard trying to bounce him. The guard didn’t look impressed, and Octavian sighed, shifting the towering boxes in his arms, threatening to block his view. “Look, I’ve already got a room. Are you really going to keep me from it? If you are, the least you could do is take the boxes.”

                At that, the guard grunted and stepped aside. “I will be checking with the director.”

                “Yeah, whatever.” Octavian rolled his eyes as he started up the stairs. It only took a flight before he was starting to wheeze for breathe and realized this was a terrible idea. Would it have been that hard to actually remember to go look for the elevator instead of tromp up the conveniently located stairs? At the top of the second flight, he tripped on the last step, crashing on the floor with his boxes sprawling out in front of him. He groaned, feeling like he probably had a couple bruises now.

                The door right beside him opened. Octavian pushed himself up on all fours and looked up at the tenant, hoping he didn’t look like a pitiful puppy. Michael Khale stared back at him with a raised eyebrow and sympathetic eyes. Octavian felt his face flush as remembered the last time he’d seen the boy.

_He was so gentle, carefully unraveling Octavian on his own bed. Octavian tilted his head back with a low moan. He’dnever had someone treat him so gently, and it felt so amazing. A quiet moan left his lips: “ Enchanter.”_

_The superhero rose to whisper in Octavian’s ear. “My real name is Michael Khale.”_

_That was almost as alluring as the way he kissed his way down Octavian’s neck, moving so slow and gently. Octavian practically melted into the bed silently mouthing Enchanter’s name. Michael Khale. Michael Khale. Michael Khale._

_And then his lover’s mouth was back by his ear, planting a gentle kiss behind it and whispering, “I wish I could take you home with me.”_

_Octavian gasped, toes curling and back arching. After a moment, he felt Michael get up from behind him, and Octavian pried his eyes open to see the hormone manipulator pulling his jeans on. Michael glanced over his shoulder at Octavian. “I have to go.”_

_“You could stay.”_

_Michael gave a wry smile. “I wish I could.”_

Octavian snapped back to find Michael crouched beside him with a gleam in his eye as his hand gently touched Octavian’s cheek. “You’re blushing. Thinking about something nice?”

                His cheeks heated even more, and he felt his chest warm with Michael’s full attention on him. He pulled in a breath, wincing at the ragged sound. Michael frowned, his hand slipping to Octavian’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

                Octavian shook his head, unable to tell him he had asthma and his inhaler was in one of the boxes, though he couldn’t say which one. He’d be fine if he took it easy for a little- or at least he’d get his breathe back. Michael nodded and slipped his arm under Octavian’s armpits, helping him up and into his room. “You can stay with me for a little bit. Rest. I’ll get your boxes. Is there anything in particular you needed?”

                Octavian shrugged and took a deep breath, pushing the words out. “There’s an inhaler in one of them.”

                Michael nodded as he eased Octavian on his bed and went back to grab the boxes scattered in the hallway. Octavian relaxed into Michael’s bed, feeling exceptionally pleased with himself. His father may think he wouldn’t amount to anything, but he was in the bed of a super with a place in Super City while his brothers were left to handle their father’s business. Here he could just sort of disappear with the one person he wanted to be with.

**********

                The rising sun roused Octavian, and he felt Michael curled around him, humming in what felt more like purring. He snuggled back into Michael’s warmth, and Michael buried his face in Octavian’s neck, arms tightening around Octavian’s waist. They could stay like this, and the government couldn’t separate them.

                After a long moment, Michael pulled back and dropped a kiss on Octavian’s temple as he sat up. Octavian rolled over. “I don’t want to leave this room today.”

                Michael smiled at him over his shoulder. “Luckily, I have no missions for today so I can stay with you.” He leaned down to drop a brief kiss on Octavian’s lips. “Want to take a shower together?”

                Octavian hummed. “That sounds nice. I don’t think I’m ever going to leave.”

                Michael laughed, climbing out of the bed. “You can stay as long as you’d like.”

***********

“I don’t think you have your own room,” Piper remarked to Octavian while lounging in their room. She seemed to find herself almost as comfortable in Michael’s room as Octavian was, though he found out she was starting to think of it as her room as well, he was kicking her out and never letting her back in.

                Octavian scowled at her, sprawled on the bed beside her. It’d been three weeks since Michael had brought him into the room, and he’d made no move to get out, and Michael didn’t seem inclined to kick him out. In fact, Octavian’s stuff had drifted from the boxes to around the room. He woke up almost every day with Michael, and the super took care of him, let him work on projects with him. He was certain Michael had sent Piper to watch over him while on assignment. She seemed to think that meant they had to stay up some time past midnight every night and not leave the room.

                He snorted, turning back to Piper. “Of course, I have one. The guard said he’d check my story, and I haven’t been kicked out, have I?” He had already told her the story like three times.

                She threw her head back in a laugh. “I think you blackmailed them into letting you stay with all those ruthless tactics you learned from your corporate father.”

Octavian snorted. “I identify with Luke Skywalker. I too, have an evil father.”

Piper giggled at that, almost collapsing on the bed. “You have the best sense of humor. We have to watch a movie together with commentary. Some time. Tonight.”

Octavian agreed with a little hum, and then frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Hey does everyone think that about me? That I don’t really have a room.”

“Yep.” She paused. “Actually Michael hasn’t said anything one way or another, and I don’t think Leo knows you exist yet.”

He nodded and got up to go put in a movie.

*******************

“I think we need to get rid of the boxes,” Michael suddenly said, staring at the teetering stack of empty boxes that had been pushed against one of the walls. There hadn’t been anything in them for at least a month now.

Octavian rolled over with a little hum, not opening his eyes as he nestled against Michael’s side. “Are you asking to make this permanent?”

Michael laughed, low and soft that Octavian felt in his bones. “I’m saying, I don’t think you have any intention of ever leaving. So we don’t need to keep the boxes.”

Octavian wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and muttered, “Never.”

Michael snorted and rolled over to hold Octavian who was drifting off again. “You know, sometimes I think you followed me here.” He gently kissed Octavian’s forehead. “Thank you. I made you a key yesterday. When you wake up again, I’ll give it to you, okay?”

Octavian snuggled closer to Michael’s chest with a happy sigh and a sleepy muttered, “Sounds great. I’ll marry you. When’s the wedding?”

Michael bit back a laugh. “Not for several years. But I’ll consider your proposal when you’re a little more awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments on what else you might like to see in this series.  
> Also who should Percy be with, because I'm writing a story for him, and I haven't figured out who he's going to be with.


End file.
